1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to learning-support devices and methods, and more particularly, to a learning-support device and method of a type supporting a user""s learning through making answer-selectable questions and explanations corresponding to the user""s answers.
2. Description of the Background Art
Computer-aided learning-support provided for self-learning has a long history. Especially, there is a kind of learning-support method that asks a question with a plurality of choices of answers for a user to select one he/she considers as correct (hereinafter, referred to as xe2x80x9canswer-selectable questionxe2x80x9d), and gives an explanation corresponding to the user-selected answer. Since the learning-support method of the above kind is easily realized on computers, many computer programs adopting the method have been in actual use.
In conventional learning-support devices, the choices of answers offered to the user are generally objects or concepts indicated by their names described in character strings as shown in FIG. 19. On the other hand, as shown in FIG. 20, the explanations made in response to the answers selected by the user are presented in phrases or sentences composed of character strings. Such phrases or sentences show whether the answers are correct or incorrect, and also show explanations of the objects or concepts including definitions or meanings thereof.
In some fields of learning, however, a precise expression in language is impossible or extremely difficult, and even if possible, the user may not understand the expression by intuition. For example, in a field of golf swing instruction, a motion of a golf swing is extremely difficult to precisely express in language.
In such field of learning, moving images are more appropriate than language for intuitive understanding of the user and for improved efficiency of learning.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 11-95646 (1999/95646) exemplarily discloses a learning-support method adopting images and speech. A system disclosed in the publication displays an image-screen showing a traffic situation for a user to make a prediction about a change that will subsequently occur in the situation. The system then presents a plurality of sentences each describing possible changes in the situation as choices for the user. The user presses a button of the number indicating the choice that matches with the prediction he/she has made. Thereafter, the system presents an explanation corresponding to the numbered button pressed by the user with a sentence and also with an image and speech.
In the conventional system disclosed in the publication, the image relevant to the choices is presented in addition to the sentences indicating the choices, and further, the explanation is presented not only with the sentence, but also with the image and speech. Accordingly, the efficiency of learning is increased to a certain degree.
Yet, in some fields of learning that set their goals on mastering a motion itself, such as golf swing, a sufficient learning effect cannot be expected by merely presenting an image relevant to choices and an explanation with image and speech.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide a learning-support device and method capable of offering a sufficient learning effect even in a field of learning that sets its goal on mastering a motion itself.
The present invention has the following features to achieve the object above.
A first aspect of the present invention is directed to a learning-support device supporting user""s a learning by presenting, to a user, an answer-selectable question and an explanation corresponding to an answer selected by the user. The device comprises a question-screen presentation part for presenting a question-screen, including a question and moving images as choices for an answer, a selection reception part for receiving a user-selection indicating which of the moving images included in the question-screen presented by the question-screen presentation part is selected by the user, a correct/incorrect determination part for determining whether the user-selection received by the selection reception part is correct or incorrect, a first explanation-screen presentation part for presenting a correct-answer-explanation-screen, including an explanation for a correct answer and a correct moving image, when the correct/incorrect determination part determines that the user-selection is correct; and a second explanation-screen presentation part for presenting an incorrect-answer-explanation-screen including an explanation for an incorrect answer and the correct moving image when the correct/incorrect determination part determines that the user selection is incorrect.
As described above, in the first aspect of the invention (and in a ninth and a seventeenth aspect of the invention described later), the moving images are aligned on the screen as the choices for the user to select one he/she considers as correct. Accordingly, the learning can be effectively performed even in such field that sets its goal on mastering a motion itself. Further, the unerring understanding of the correct motion is possible by, once again, displaying the correct moving image with the explanation in written language. As a result, a sufficient learning effect is expected.
In a case of learning golfs wings, the question-screen presents choices of swing motions. The user, therefore, can select from among the presented choices after carefully examining the minute difference thereamong. Further, the moving image of the correct swing motion is once again presented with the explanation in written language, enabling the effective learning of the correct swing motion.
According to a second aspect of the invention, based on the first aspect of the invention, the device further comprises a first storage part for previously storing a group of questions, a group of moving images, and a group of explanations, and a second storage part for previously storing a table providing information pointing out, for each answer-selectable question, the question, the moving images as being the choices, the correct moving image, and the explanations for correct and incorrect answers to be read out from the group of questions, the group of moving images, and the group of explanations which are stored in the first storage part.
In addition, the question-screen presentation part generates the question-screen by referring to the table stored in the second storage part and reading out the question and the moving images as being the choices of answer from the first storage part. The first explanation-screen presentation part generates the correct-answer-explanation-screen by referring to the table stored in the second storage part and reading out the explanation for the correct answer and the correct moving image from the first storage part. The second explanation-screen presentation part generates the incorrect-answer-explanation-screen by referring to the table stored in the second storage part and reading out the explanation for the incorrect answer and the correct moving image from the first storage part.
As described above, in the second aspect of the invention, the first storage part previously stores the group of questions, the group of moving images, and the group of explanations, and the second storage part previously stores the table. On the table, described are pointing information (i.e., pointers), for each answer-selectable question, the question, the moving images as being the choices, the correct moving image, and the explanations for correct and incorrect answers to be read out from the group of questions, the group of moving images, and the group of explanations. The screen generation part, therefore, generates respective screens by referring to the table and reading out the corresponding questions, explanations, and moving images from the first storage part.
Note that the first and the second storage parts may be implemented by either separate recording mediums or a single recording medium. Such recording mediums are typically CD-ROMs, but may be DVDs, memory cards, floppy disks, or hard disks.
According to a third aspect of the invention, the incorrect-answer-explanation-screen presented by the second explanation-screen presentation part further includes a moving image of the incorrect answer corresponding to the user-selection.
As described above, in the third aspect of the invention (and in a seventh, an eleventh, and a fifteenth aspect of the invention described later), when the selected image is incorrect, such incorrect moving image is aligned and displayed with the correct moving image on the explanation screen, thereby allowing the user to promptly and correctly understand why the moving image he/she selected is incorrect. As a result, more effective learning of the correct motion becomes possible.
In a case of learning golf swings, when the selected swing motion is incorrect, the correct swing motion and the incorrect swing motion are aligned and displayed together on the explanation screen, thereby allowing the user to promptly and correctly understand why the swing motion he/she selected is incorrect. As a result, more effective learning of the correct swing motion becomes possible.
According to a fourth aspect of the invention, based on the third aspect of the invention, the second explanation-screen presentation part generates the incorrect-answer-explanation-screen by referring to the table stored in the second storage part and further reading out the moving image of the incorrect answer corresponding to the user-selection from the first storage part.
According to a fifth aspect of the invention, based on the first aspect of the invention, a server previously stores a group of questions, a group of moving images, and a group of explanations. The device further comprises a table storage part for storing a table providing information pointing out, for each answer-selectable question, the question, the moving images as being the choices, the correct moving image, and the explanations for correct and incorrect answers to be obtained from the group of questions, the group of moving images, and the group of explanations which are stored in the server, and a communications part for communicating with the server.
The question-screen presentation part generates the question-screen by referring to the table stored in the table storage part and obtaining the question, and the moving images as being the choices from the server through the communications part. The first explanation-screen presentation part generates the correct-answer-explanation-screen by referring to the table stored in the table storage part and obtaining the explanation for the correct answer and the correct moving image from the server through the communications part. Further, the second explanation-screen presentation part generates the incorrect-answer-explanation-screen by referring to the table stored in the table storage part and obtaining the explanation for the incorrect answer and the correct moving image from the server through the communications part.
As describe above, in the fifth aspect of the invention, the group of questions, the group of moving images, and the group of explanations are previously stored in the server and the communications part is provided for communication with the server. In the table stored in the table storage part, described are the pointing information (i.e., pointers), for each answer-selectable question, the question, the moving images as being the choices, the correct moving image, and the explanations for correct and incorrect answers to be obtained from the group of questions, the group of moving images, and the group of explanations. The screen generation part, therefore, generates respective screens by referring to the table and obtaining the corresponding questions, explanations, and moving images from the server through the communications part.
As described in the fifth aspect of the invention, in a case where the learning-support device communicates with the server to obtain the groups of questions, moving images and explanations, communication costs are required and the response of the device may slow down depending on the access conditions to the server and the communications status therewith. Nevertheless, a wide variety of and most updated answer-selectable questions can be obtained.
On the other hand, as described in the second aspect, in a case where the learning-support device previously stores the groups of questions, moving images and explanations (e.g., in an internally fixed hard disk or on a CD-ROM 107 that can be loaded into the device), no communication cost exist and the stable response of the device is achieved, although the number of presentable questions is limited.
Note that the table stored in the table storage part may be previously stored in the table storage part itself, or may be previously stored in the server as will be described in the following sixth aspect. In the latter case, the table storage part obtains and stores the table from the server through the communications part.
The communications part is typically implemented by a modem and a network, if the server is provided on the network, but may be implemented by a radio channel or a dedicated line for communications.
According to a sixth aspect of the invention, based on the fifth aspect of the invention, the table is previously stored in the server, and the table storage part obtains the table from the server through the communications part for storage.
According to a seventh aspect of the invention, based on the fifth aspect of the invention, the incorrect-answer-explanation-screen presented by the second explanation-screen presentation part further includes a moving image of the incorrect answer corresponding to the user-selection.
According to an eighth aspect of the invention, based on the seventh aspect of the invention, the second explanation-screen presentation part generates the incorrect-answer-explanation-screen by referring to the table stored in the table storage part and further obtaining the moving image of the incorrect answer corresponding to the user-selection from the server through the communications part.
A ninth aspect of the present invention is directed to a learning-support method supporting a user""s learning by presenting, to a user, an answer-selectable question and an explanation corresponding to an answer selected by the user. The method comprises presenting a question-screen including a question and moving images as being choices for an answer, receiving a user-selection indicating which of the moving images included in the question-screen presented in the question-screen presenting step is selected by the user, determining whether the user-selection received in the selection receiving step is correct or incorrect, presenting a correct-answer-explanation-screen including an explanation for a correct answer and a correct moving image when the user-selection is determined as correct in the correct/incorrect determining step, and presenting an incorrect-answer-explanation-screen including an explanation for an incorrect answer and the correct moving image when the user-selection is determined as incorrect in the correct/incorrect determining step.
According to a tenth aspect of the invention, based on the ninth aspect of the invention, the method further comprises previously storing a group of questions, a group of moving images, and a group of explanations, and previously storing a table providing information pointing out, for each answer-selectable question, the question, the moving images as being the choices, the correct moving image, and the explanations for correct and incorrect answers to be selected from the group of questions, the group of moving images, and the group of explanations which are stored in the table storing step. Further, in the question-screen presenting step, the question-screen is generated by referring to the table stored in the table storing step and selecting the question and the moving images as being the choices for the answer from the group of questions and the group of moving images stored in the group storing step. In the correct-answer-explanation-screen presenting step, the correct-answer-explanation-screen is generated by referring to the table stored in the table storing step and selecting the explanation for the correct answer and the correct moving image from the group of moving images and the group of explanations stored in the group storing step. In the incorrect-answer-explanation-screen presenting step, the incorrect-answer-explanation-screen is generated by referring to the table stored in the table storing step and selecting the explanation for the incorrect answer and the correct moving image from the group of moving images and the group of explanations stored in the group storing step.
As described above, in the tenth aspect of the invention, the group of questions, the group of moving images, and the group of explanations are previously stored in the group storing step, and the table is stored in the table storing step. In the table, described are pointing information (i.e., pointers), for each answer-selectable question, the question, the moving images as being the choices, the correct moving image, and the explanations for correct and incorrect answers selected from the group of questions, the group of moving images, and the group of explanations. In each of the screen presenting steps, a screen is generated by referring to the table and selecting the corresponding questions, explanations, and moving images from the groups of questions, moving images, and explanations stored in the group storing step.
According to an eleventh aspect of the invention, based on the ninth aspect of the invention, the incorrect-answer-explanation-screen presented in the incorrect-answer-explanation-screen presenting step further includes a moving image of the incorrect answer corresponding to the user-selection.
According to a twelfth aspect of the invention, based on the eleventh aspect of the invention, in the incorrect-answer-explanation-screen presenting step, the incorrect-answer-explanation-screen is generated by referring to the table stored in the table storing step and further selecting the moving image of the incorrect answer corresponding to the user-selection from the group of moving images stored in the group storing step.
According to a thirteenth aspect of the invention, based on the ninth aspect of the invention, a server previously stores a group of questions, a group of moving images, and a group of explanations. The method further comprises storing a table providing information pointing out, for each answer-selectable question, the question, the moving images as being the choices, the correct moving image, and the explanations for correct and incorrect answers to be obtained from the group of questions, the group of moving images, and the group of explanations which are stored in the server.
In the question-screen presenting step, the question-screen is generated by referring to the table stored in the table storing step and obtaining the question and the moving images as being the choices from the server through communication therewith. In the correct-answer-explanation-screen presenting step, the correct-answer-explanation-screen is generated by referring to the table stored in the table storing step and obtaining the explanation for the correct answer and the correct moving image from the server through communication therewith. In the incorrect-answer-explanation-screen presenting step, the incorrect-answer-explanation-screen is generated by referring to the table stored in the table storing step and obtaining the explanation for the incorrect answer and the correct moving image from the server through communication therewith.
As described above, in the thirteenth aspect of the invention, the group of questions, the group of moving images, and the group of explanations are previously stored in the server. In the table stored in the table storing step, described are pointing information (i.e., pointers), for each answer-selectable question, the question, the moving images as being the choices, the correct moving image, and the explanations for correct and incorrect answers to be obtained from the group of questions, the group of moving images, and the group of explanations. In each of the screen presenting steps, a screen is generated by referring to the table and obtaining the corresponding question, explanations, and moving images from the server through communication therewith.
Note that the table stored in the table storing step may be previously stored in the server as will be described in the following fourteenth aspect of the invention. In this case, in the table storing step, the table is obtained from the server through communication and stored.
According to a fourteenth aspect of the invention, based on the thirteenth aspect of the invention, the table is previously stored in the server, and in the table storing step, the table is obtained from the server through communications for storage.
According to a fifteenth aspect of the invention, based on the thirteenth aspect of the invention, the incorrect-answer-explanation-screen presented in the incorrect-answer-explanation-screen presenting step further includes a moving image of the incorrect answer corresponding to the user-selection.
According to a sixteenth aspect of the invention, based on the fifteenth aspect of the invention, in the incorrect-answer-explanation-screen presenting step, the incorrect-answer-explanation-screen is generated by referring to the table stored in the table storing step and further obtaining the moving image of the incorrect answer corresponding to the user-selection from the server through communication therewith.
A seventeenth aspect of the present invention is directed to a recording medium on which a program to be run on a computer is recorded for realizing a learning-support method supporting a user""s learning by presenting, to a user, an answer-selectable question and an explanation corresponding to an answer selected by the user. The method comprises presenting a question-screen including a question and moving images as being choices for an answer, receiving a user-selection indicating which of the moving images included in the question-screen presented in the question-screen presenting step is selected by the user, determining whether the user-selection received in the selection receiving step is correct or incorrect, presenting a correct-answer-explanation-screen including an explanation for a correct answer and a correct moving image when the user-selection is determined as correct in the correct/incorrect determining step, and presenting an incorrect-answer-explanation-screen including an explanation for an incorrect answer and the correct moving image when the user-selection is determined as incorrect in the correct/incorrect determining step.
These and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the present invention when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.